Broken Pieces
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Brotp Short one shots involving Natsu and another character. (Natsu & Juvia Brotp/Natsu & Erza Brotp)
1. The Vase (Navia)

"Natsu-San!"

The blue haired girl practically gasped at what she saw before her; her dark eyes flicking up to the salmon haired boy in complete awe at what he had done.

However, it had been an accident, and inside he couldn't help but curse gently at what he had done; the water mage's facials only furthered his guilt.

It wasn't often he cared for Gray's things, nor would he express his care for the mage himself if the situation weren't serious; but this certain object had been a girl. From Lucy. And she had put a lot of effort into making it for the ice mage that Natsu would feel devastated for her to walk back in and see her gift shattered into a million pieces. So he couldn't help but return the worried look back at Juvia before falling into a crouch.

"Dammit- Why the hell was it on the table?!"

"Juvia saw Lucy put it there, maybe she thought it would be safer."

Though he crouched down in order to pick up the mess he had produced; apparently right as Juvia did for the two clashed head; slamming into one another with a thud.

"Agh-" Natsu growled slightly, prodding a finger at a shard of the pot; blood trickling from the tip of his skin.

"Ah…" Juvia whispered, and he glanced up to see her watching the pieces.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing.." She replied, her own fingers going to pick up a piece.

"Hoi- watch it's sharp-" At that she lowered her hand in caution as she listened to the boy continue. "Did you have an idea?"

Juvia blinked at his question, her expression a little surprised at his sudden interest, but Natsu couldn't shake off the fact that she looked like she had thought of something.

"Well, Juvia was just thinking that maybe Natsu could fix it before Lucy and Gray-Sama return."

"Oh, well yeah but how…"

Juvia smiled a little, moving to sit on her knees.

"It's pottery, its cooked to make it hard."

He gave her a flat look.

"Juvia knows that water is used to smooth down pottery when they use the clay."

"What, so we should wet it to put it together?"

"Yes, and then Natsu can heat it and seal it in place."

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" He said, hushing himself as he looked in the direction that Lucy and Gray had left.

In an instant, the two of them carefully shuffled the pieces into a pile; both of them looking glum the moment they realised they had no way of putting it back together in order.

"Ah!" Natsu glanced to Juvia as her idea caused her to alert him once again, "Juvia will wet the pieces and if we find edges that match-" She picked up a piece and pointed to the snowflake pattern on the back. "The picture should match up."

"Oh right- cool; wet it." He nodded, shuffling closer to the newly created mess upon the fluffy carpet; the two of them now responsible for what Natsu had initiated.

She nodded, her blue locks of hair trickling down her shoulders as she extended her hand over the pieces; a rain like substance falling on the pieces; dampening them.

Natsu tilted his head slightly, hopefully this worked. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how clay worked; he'd played with art stuff before but he'd never bothered with pottery or anything physical like that since his hobby was evidently more based towards fighting. But alas, Lucy had made this for Gray, and he couldn't help but respect the time and effort she had gone into making it. So he silently vowed to fix it in hopes that it would be fine. She had left with a smile and would probably return with one, he didn't intend to wipe it off her face.

He glanced froze slightly as his eyes caught sight of Juvia's face and she looked shocked.

"Oh, Natsu-San, a problem-"

Blinking, he looked down at the pile of broken pottery; a puddle of blue and silver paint a mess on the floor.

"Uh-" He plucked up a piece, flipping it over in his tan hands; the shard now clean on both sides. "Crap…"

"Juvia is sorry! Juvia didn't know-"

"You broke it-"

"Natsu broke it first!"

"Nah, but you broke it more-"

"Natsu broke it enough before Juvia!"

"Nah, Gray's gonna be mad at you-"

"Lucy will be mad at you!"

"I'll tell them that we broke it together-"

"Juvia was trying to help!"

"But you washed the paint off~"

"J- We'll tell them that we-"

"We could leave-"

"Juvia will be your witness."

"Yeah, we can say we left and didn't see what happened-"

"How will Juvia and Natsu explain the puddle?"

"We can open the window-"

"Ah-" Though before Juvia could continue, they both glanced to the door at the sound of two very familiar voices.

Then their guilty eyes met one another.

"Deal?"

"Deal."


	2. Buddies (Natza)

"This isn't going to be a normal job."

"I know. You've said it twelve times." Natsu huffed, shifting the map in his hands in order to look at it straight.

She spun around, swinging that sword like it was made of something that wouldn't chop an arm off clean; that long scarlet red hair swinging with her movements, it lashing out along with her serious tone.

"Do you even know where we are going?"

"Yes! The caves."

"Not just any caves Natsu, these caves practically FEED on magic. Do you know what that means?"

"Uhh-"

"It means this could work on your tumour."

"What."

"It means that if you start looking even slightly ill, or feel drained, or anything, I will send you home."

He snorted slightly, "Erza, no you can't-"

"Yes I can!"

The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Natsu, I'm being nice." She replied, as if she was answering some sort of unsaid question; her expression forceful as she tried her best to look gentle. Of course that was failing.

She had replaced Lucy on a lot on jobs lately. He didn't blame Lucy, Erza was particularly forceful at convincing people and the whole tumour thing had been shrunk ages ago.

But on one Lucy and Natsu's most recent jobs, Natsu had gotten a little carried away and passed out.

Not that it was a big deal, it had happened in the past; but Lucy had flipped out with concern and word had spread. Now he was on some kind of dog leash whenever they left for a job, but Natsu wasn't exactly obedient; even when Erza did use the sword like her own personal cane. He'd only come so easily because Lucy had pleaded he stay low until Erza was sure he was going to be safe, and Natsu was starting to realise the only way she would calm down was if he just listened and played along.

"Alright. Fine. Whatever you say."

"Really?" She asked, raising a brow quizzically.

"Yes. But if it gets too dangerous, I'm taking you home with me."

She tutted gently, folding her arms over. "Of course, because I will be carrying you back."

"Now. Hold my hand." Erza demanded, flexing out her right hand towards him.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, you heard loud and clear. Take my hand."

"Take your… what why?!"

"I need you in my view all day. Take. My. Hand."

"I ain't takin' anyones hand!" Natsu barked, clamping his hands onto his backpack as if that would be a justification for what he wasn't going to be holding.

"Natsu, this is not up for debate-"

"I can walk beside you, geez-"

"Buddy system is-"

"I ain't 12 anymore, we can't walk about-"

"Bud-"

"Nope!-"

"BUDDY SYSTEM IS IMPORTANT, YOU MIGHT GET LOST! NOW GIMME YOUR HAND." The redhead practically screamed at him, causing him to his immediately; his eyes wide as her sword faced towards him intentionally.

"…Okay."


	3. Mother Nature (Nalu)

"So how about now?"

"You only just gave me the aspirin."

"Now?" He said, raising his brows and dumping himself down on her chair at the desk in her room.

She hadn't been feeling very well all day, of course she knew why but… Natsu wouldn't be able to figure that out.

"Natsu, it doesn't work that quickly."

"Ah but when.."

Though he paused as she gave him an expression telling him to drop the question before it fully left his mouth.

He stuttered a breath and nodded. "Okay, fine I won't ask again."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He leaned back on the chair slightly, it tilted and began to spin; which he didn't seemed so thrilled about. A gentle smile tugged at the sides of her mouth. Every since she had gotten that chair, he made the mistake of sitting on it every time.

"Why do you even sit on the spinning chair?" She chuckled, readjusting the pillows behind her head in order to get a better view of the boy that was now rotating anticlockwise at the end of her bed.

"I forgot it spins!" He yelped, legs crossed- initially doing the completely wrong thing. In fact Lucy was beginning to think he was doing it on purpose. He could easily stomp a foot down and stop the movement.

"Do you need help...?"

"I'm fine! You lie down!"

"You're never fine on anything that moves-"

The spinning began to slow, wobbling back and forth from the lack of balance and newly added weight.

"Like trains-"

She watched as his frowned.

"Or boats-"

Slowing further, he clamped his hands onto the arm rests.

"or carriages-"

Natsu squinted now, watching the carpet below him; she couldn't help but notice how ridged he looked in the chair. It was quite roomy for her, but as he sat with his feet up; there wasn't a lot of room for his butt.

"Or roller coasters-"

"Ohh.." He groaned.

"Or that time you danced with Erza-"

He made an expression that clearly looked like he was about to hurl, but she also knew that he was half joking… but that also meant he was half serious so she had to be careful.

"Get off the chair!" She laughed, swatting her arm out and sitting up; her head actually feeling better at the motion.

He jumped off, ending up rolling onto the bed as Lucy yelled out at him. His body wobbled as he sat up straight, she could already feel his warmth radiate from at the end of the bed.

"You're really silly, I mean how many years do you visit my apartment and you still forget my desk chair is a spinning chair?"

"I just.. It looks like a normal chair!" He yelled defensively.

"A normal chair has four legs, a spinning chair has like that one spinning thing and than the legs much lower- like this one."

"I'm not a chair expert Lucy." He cussed, giving her a dopey look.

"Natsu...?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel a little cold...could you…maybe…"

He held his hand out towards her, his expression curious as if he had expected a different question.

She however grabbed his arm with both her hands, pulling him towards the top half of the bed.

He seemed surprised at first, but it didn't take long for him to relax against her, heating himself up like a personal water bottle.

She closed her eyes in comfort, hearing his calming heartbeat as her head inched towards his chest, a flutter of nerves being washed away by the calming nutrients she had swallowed in those drugs. Being so close his hair had a tainted ash smell and a sweet scent of cinnamon complimented his skin. Though he trained his eyes on her, letting her use him to calm her discomfort.

"You feel warmer now?"

She nodded gently. "Yes, thank you."

"Good. So, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"Aw come on, I know that look. Something's up."

"No…"

"Do you need me to kill someone for you?" Natsu asked, his eyes widening to turn and look at her, his tone a little too serious that she couldn't help but let another laugh escape her lips.

"No! No… it's nothing like that…"

"So it is something!"

"Well, yes… but it's not something you can blame someone for." She sighed, pulling away from the boy; glad to be feeling warmer.

"Then what is it?"

"Mother Nature, Natsu."

"Your Mom?" He lowered his head slightly. "Aw, I'm sorry Luce…"

"What? No! Mother Nature!"

"Yeah, okay I get it." He tutted, squinting as he seemed all but confused.

"Oh my god," She laughed, watching as the boy continued to look puzzled. "You seriously have no idea what I'm talking about?"

He gave her a flat look. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh really?"

"PMS."

And with that she pushed the boy right of the bed.


End file.
